<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive! by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681517">Alive!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grap tracks down Z, but for what reason?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder clouds gathered above the seashore, the high winds caused the water to crash wildly on upon the sand. Standing under the heavy rain, large figures faced each other. Suddenly one dropped to his knees breaking hard.</p><p>The man on his knees glared up at the marine vice-admiral, the hero known as Monkey D Garp.</p><p>'Z' grits his teeth when he sees Garp was not done with him, the old man came marching and before he could lefts up his metal arm, the hero had slammed his blacken fist across his temple.</p><p>The purple-haired man travels over the sand, rolling a few times then coming to a stop.</p><p>Gasping and spitting sand, the ex-marine quickly sat up on his elbows. Garp was already towering over him, lifeless eyes staring dulling into his eyes.</p><p>Again before 'Z' could make a move, the old man was there, grabbing him by the belt that went around his chest.</p><p>Garp had not been the same since the death of his grandson two years ago, he carried the straw hat around his neck, letting it hang on his back. What also was strange was that he dragged a large metal box around that weight tons. No normal man could lift this thing, and no one knew what it was.</p><p>The old man stares into his former friend's eyes, almost waiting for something.</p><p>Then it came.</p><p>A young woman with long blue hair run out from the trees off the shoreline where the sand met grass; she held in her hands' twin daggers, letting out a war cry as she reached the vice-admiral, she aims for his heart while leaping into the air.</p><p>Garp releases 'Z' and bringing the same hand around, the old man caught the woman easily in mid-air, his large powerful hand wrapped around the whole middle of her body.</p><p>Blinking in shock, she stares down at the dull eyes of Garp.</p><p>Not thinking she uses the power of fruit.</p><p>This was useless because of his old age.</p><p>The only thing it did was made him stronger and change his white-grey hair partly black.</p><p>Garp allows himself to grin for the first time in two years.</p><p>"Ain." 'Z' hisses as he tries to stand, not understanding how Garp managed to get one over on him, they were both evenly matched.</p><p>Then Garp spun around with Ain still in hand, laughing like a child. He began to run fast towards the harbour, his strength renewed thanks to the fruit's powers.</p><p>'Z' reaches a handout, as if trying to follow them. He notices Binz come running with amazing speed, he jumps towards Garp but before he could use his own fruit power, he was hit away like someone waving off a fly. The tall ninja dressed man went sailing through the air and disappears through the treetops.</p><p>Staring at where his underling was last seen, he turns back to the sandy shore. Through the rain, he could just make out Garp's back.</p><p>'She seems to be his target...' 'Z' thinks putting himself to his feet, 'What could Garp want with Ain?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Garp drops the woman down into a sofa, which was in his room on the marine ship. Glancing around Ain notices how unlike a vice-admiral office this looked like. It seemed to be done over for comfort, there was a large fridge freezer off to one side of the room.</p><p>Red eyes narrow towards a giant metal box, it was so big that Garp could easily fit inside and still have room.</p><p>Aim turns to the old man who had aged down ten years thanks to her, he was taking off his wet clothes and changing into new ones, with no concern of her being in the room. She turns away from his scarred and batted back.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Garp shouts the suddenness made her jump in fright.</p><p>The door opens, two marine soldiers come marching in, a man with blonde hair tied at the base of his neck and a brown-haired woman. In woman's arms, was a new uniform for Ain to wear.</p><p>"You wear that." Garp told Ain, leaving her no choice with his tone, "I want you warm and dry before you meet my grandson."</p><p>"Grandson?" Ain asks with a frown, the only grandson she knew Garp had was dead.</p><p>"Stay with her until she is dry." Garp said to the woman, he nods to the blonde, "You come with me. I need a report filled in."</p><p>Garp left the room with the blonde close at his heels, leaving the marine woman and the former marine woman in the same room.</p><p>"Just do as asked." The woman says walking forward and places the clothes next to Ain.</p><p>Ain glared at the clothes and then to the woman. Gazes over the old uniform, she runs a hand over it, then her vision was blocked her something falling over her head. Standing she rips the thing off of her head and stares at it. It was a towel.</p><p>"Hurry, dry yourself, the change." The woman says, now walking off and coming to stand before the large box in a protective manner.</p><p>At last Ain did as asked. While doing this, she eyed up the place. She wanted to learn all the exit routes for when the time came because she knew that her master would come for her.</p><p>The door suddenly flew open, Garp filled the doorway. Stalking in the room his eyes land on the now fully dressed Ain, who was glaring at him.</p><p>"Good, good, good." Garp says grinning boldly, "Now then! Time to see Luffy!"</p><p>"The one who died?" Ain questions coldly, her upper arm was grabbed by the powerful man and she was pulled along with him towards the strange metal box.</p><p>"The one who lives," Garp answers darkly, he pushes his hand flat against the side of the box, it went in on its self.</p><p>Pulling her inside with him, Garp places her in front of a moving blob. It smelt like blood and rubber, its pulse and wiggles as she stared and the sound it made caused her to want to cover her ears.</p><p>An odd lump grew at the back of her throat, she knew this was the still alive Monkey D Luffy, he had been in this state for the past two years. Glancing down into the open-top, she could see a deformed heart beating, half a lung painfully moving in and out. The more she looked the more she noticed the human parts untouched by the attack.</p><p>Legs wiggle slightly, his belly was a little intact, she could make out his stomach which had many different tubes coming out of it. Bones and their marrow was on view, blood oozing out in places.</p><p>"Use your power." Garp breathes out, tears forming in his tired eyes, "Please, turn him back to his youth."</p><p>"Only if you strike a deal with my master," Ain says but her heart ached for the old man.</p><p>"I will, but first Luffy." Garp says pointing to his grandson.</p><p>Unsure without 'Z''s orders she stood over the once human form, she knew whatever favour 'Z' asked of Garp, it would be a good one.</p><p>Placing her hand on a clear area, Ain let the power flow out of her and into the gross lump. A pink glow came over it and it began to shift. Before now a naked young boy about ten years of age lay there, snoring loudly.</p><p>Suddenly Ain was grabbed and held from behind, at first she thought she was under attack, but once the tears fell down and landed on her cheek when she turns to look up, she knew that Garp was merely thanking her with a hug.</p><p>"...thank you." Garp said gently to the woman, grateful to see his grandson alive and well.</p><p>"Do not forget your promise." Ain says dryly, trying to pull out of the strong grip, "He can still be changed back to his former way if I touch him again."</p><p>"Mmm." Garp hums in agreement, not caring about anything.</p><p>"Of course," Ain went on thinking aloud, "If he should grow to pass the point, my touch would no longer work. He could remain like that, forever."</p><p>Garp steps back, letting go of the woman. Turning to the blonde who was standing by the exit of the box, he nods to take the woman away.</p><p>Knowing what to do, the marine follows the vice-admiral' direction. Ain glances towards the child, watching the eyeball moving under the lids. The marine woman who had given her the clothes now lay a blanket over the child, then she saw no more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Luffy blinks. He stares up at a ceiling he did not know, trying to remember the last thing he had been thinking about.</p><p>' ….sausages... ?' Luffy thinks as he lay there, 'No...red... Everything red.'</p><p>Moaning lighting he lifts himself so that he was sitting up, glancing downwards he stares at his small hands in front laying on his lap.</p><p>"Monkey D Luffy." Luffy says aloud, testing his voice and his own name. It was much higher pitch then he thought it would be, his name sounded odd to his own ears.</p><p>Luffy blinks around in confusion, his mind was blank. He knew something, but when he tried to go further, his memories floated out of reach.</p><p>"Luffy!" A loud booming voice came, turning he sees a man standing there. Luffy watches the man come over and knees on the bed, he brings the child into a tight hug.</p><p>'I know this man.' Luffy thinks allowing himself to be hugged, oddly enough it did not hurt, in fact, his body seemed to compress within the arms, "I know you." Luffy says to the man, who pulled away and stared down at the boy.</p><p>"Of course you know me!" The man boomed grinning widen, letting go of Luffy he stood back and pointed to his chest, "I'm your grandfather!"</p><p>"Grandfather... Grandpa?" Luffy asks staring at the man, taking in the image. He had black hair with white around his ears and temple, going round to the back of his head; he wore a bright red shirt with yellow and green dots over it, with brown shorts and sandals.</p><p>Luffy smiles at the man, somehow knowing this was true. The older man grins back pleased to see the boy smiling after so long.</p><p>"What happened to me?" Luffy asks as he brings a hand up and touches his head, "Why don't I remember anything?"</p><p>"You had an accident," Garp explains his grin drops, "You have been asleep two years because of it."</p><p>"Wow. Asleep for two years..." Luffy says glancing around the room, his interest in the subject now lost, "I'm hungry."</p><p>"I'll bring you a feast!" Garp cries out and then laughs loudly, he bounces over to a den-den that was off on a table and began barking orders down the speaker. "That was for Luffy, now for me, I want-"</p><p>"-FOR THE BOY ALONE!" The person on the other end of the den-den, "Can he even eat that much?!"</p><p>"Of course he can," Garp snaps back, "He's a growing boy!" Luffy felt a little restless, he wanted to eat but also was to run around, but his stomach told him to wait for food.</p><p>Gazes out of the round window to his left, Luffy watches the sky rock up and down in a gentle way. This caused him to become very relaxed, he tries to think again. In his mind's eye, he could see an endless blue, followed by a burning red.</p><p>Closing his eyes Luffy falls asleep while listening to the sound of his grandfather's voice as he tries to get them a meal.</p><p>Garp glances over to Luffy and grins, it had been three weeks since Ain came and changed him back childhood, he had been falling in and out of consciences during that time. From few moments of Luffy being of right mind, Garp had gathered that his grandson had no memories.</p><p>'Good.' Garp thinks as he places the speaker down, he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Luffy, 'This time I will raise you the right way.' Taking the straw hat off the back of his neck, he places the beloved thing next to its owner, 'Or maybe just let him do whatever he wants.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old man walked up to a table carrying two large ice cream cones, reaching there a young boy about seven or eight years of age grins up at him.</p><p>"I want to be a pirate!" Little Monkey D Luffy told his grandfather who was handing him some ice cream, the older man looked so shocked that he almost dropped the cone.</p><p>"A pirate?" Monkey D Garp says almost dully, recovering from his shock, he takes a seat and slowly ate his own while watching his grandson gobble his up.</p><p>"Yeah!" Luffy cheers at this, his mouth had a sloppy ring of chocolate ice cream.</p><p>Garp smiles, he closed his eyes wondering what to say on the matter. Around his neck was a string, this string was attached to the straw hat belonging to the former Monkey D Luffy, who had no memories on it- this Luffy was far to wild to take care of anything and it seemingly meant nothing to him.</p><p>The former marine hero leans back in his seat, opening his eyes he turns to the busy world around them. Sabaody Archipelago. The last place his grandson was recorded to be before showing up at Impel Down just over two years ago.</p><p>Sabaody Park was where they were at the moment, Garp had come here because there was someone posing as his grandson that was getting a lot of attention in the underground, claiming that he never died and was recruiting crew members.</p><p>"Grandpapa!" Luffy asks tilting his head, wondering why his grandfather was no longer listening to him. At last, the old man turns and smiles at him, "Can we go on some of the rides?"</p><p>"We have been on all of them now," Garp said kindly, he blinks down at his hand and noticed his ice cream was gone, though he felt he did not eat it himself. Gazing over at Luffy's mouth, there was no vanilla smear mixing with the chocolate, "You still want to go? Are you not sleepy?"</p><p>Luffy blinks thinking about this, it was true he was sleepy but wanted to stay a little while longer.</p><p>"Grandpapa!" Luffy cries out as he leaps down off his seat when he sees the oncoming hand, only to be stopped by a handkerchief attacking his face. The boy laughs as he fights off the older man, wanting to remain dirty. The larger hand won out however and this caused the child to laugh some more, not minding at all.</p><p>Garp stood tall. He glances around the busy park once more, watching families enjoying themselves but most were starting to make their way home before the sunsets.</p><p>The old man felt something touching his hand, looking down he sees Luffy holding onto him, waiting for them to leave.</p><p>"Grandpapa is sleepy right?" Luffy asks grinning boldly, he laughs softly when he notices the old man's nod. Together they walked heading for the exit of the park.</p><p>Garp's eyes narrowed, he had heard rumours about the former Straw Hat crew waiting two years before continuing their travels in honour of their fallen captain. So it made him half wonder if the fake Straw Hat Luffy and Luffy's old crew members were working together to find a captain replacement.</p><p>Then was a sudden scream which made him bend down and pick up his grandson, he glances over to the exit gates and sees a group of pirates marching in, holding up their flag without shame. Garp growls while Luffy looks on in amazement.</p><p>During the night time period, pirates were allowed to freely wander around the park, in the day they would normally just hide.</p><p>Garp moves to one side but did not lower his head to them as many people did as they quickly rushed by them. He did tuck his grandson under his jacket, hiding him from view.</p><p>Of course, by doing this Garp caught their eye.</p><p>"Hey old man." A pink and green-haired man says, smirking at him, "Want to have some fun with us? We're about to play a bloody game."</p><p>Garp glares at the young pirate, it had been two years since semi-retiring so he was not surprised if he was now being forgotten.</p><p>"I doubt you would want me to play, young man." Garp said through gritted teeth, the pirates seemed to surround him, wanting to cause trouble to ones without fear of them.</p><p>Suddenly a great ball of fire zooms passed them, burning their fronts.</p><p>Stunned they turn and look the Whitebeard Pirates walking their way, in front Fire Fist Ace.</p><p>"Yo!" Ace greets the young pirates with a kind relaxing smile, "Nice to meet you, would you mind if I excuse this old man, I need to have a discussion with him."</p><p>The pirates all nod, then spin around and run. Fast.</p><p>The fireman turns to his adopted grandfather, losing his smile and given the old man a deadly look.</p><p>"Gramps." Ace greets the ex-marine with a nod, he was eyeing up the straw hat that hung at the back of his neck, "So it was you who had it, I wondered where it went." the Whitebeard pirate smiled, "Think you can hand that over to me?"</p><p>"No." Garp says roughly, not wanting to cause too much of a fuss as Luffy was still under his jacket, "Its mine now, I'm planning to return it to Luffy one day."</p><p>The old man quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, not trusting himself anymore to speak.</p><p>The child within blinks, not understanding. He moves slightly but was still by his grandfather jerking his arm a little.</p><p>"Oh..." Ace says through gritted teeth, his crewmates around him became afraid as they noticed the rage building, "So...you knew where Luffy's body was taken...And never once thought to inform me."</p><p>Garp glares at him, then says darkly, "Even if I told you, do you think the marines would let to walk over and take a body without a fight?"</p><p>"Ace, the old man has a point yoi," Marco says loudly coming up behind his ship-brother, "I bet they watched him like a hawk after his grandson's death. We would never have been able to get your brother's body back without losing more lives."</p><p>Silence fell over them.</p><p>The park was beginning to turn on its street lamps as darkness began to fall.</p><p>Luffy crawls up, getting his head out enough so that his nose was pushing against the jacket and his eyes were peering over the top of the clothing.</p><p>The Whitebeard Pirates were not looking at what was happening believing this to be a private matter, some had even moved away from the group, so none saw the child's head.</p><p>The orange hatted man failed to notice him, he stood not wanting to look at the straw hat on the old man's back. The blonde however sort of jerked when he saw the child's head, then watched as a small hand came up and waved at him.</p><p>Marco stares almost dully, he then waves to the child whose eyes lit up with joy. The head popped up further, enough for him to see the boy's left cheek, under the eye was an upturned crescent scar.</p><p>An image of Ace's little brother came into his mind's eye as he stared at that scar.</p><p>"...Garp," Marco said the odd tone in his voice made Ace and the others still around and look at him in question, "What is that?" the phoenix points to the older man's chest and everyone followed the finger.</p><p>Luffy ducks his head down grinning madly. Garp began to sweat and took a step back.</p><p>"What was what Marco?" Ace asks staring at his grandfather's jacket, which looked a little chunky. He then grins, "Gramps, have you given fat?"</p><p>"Ace, that's not-" Marco starts but could not finish as the fireman almost leaps over to the old hero, about to poke the jacket.</p><p>"I have not!" Garp roars, forgetting he was meant to be finding his grandson from his … grandson.</p><p>Ace grins and moves in for the poke, only to have something leap up like a jack-in-the-box laughing wildly.</p><p>"shishishishishishishi! BOO!" Luffy screams out, staring down at the man who had fallen, the dark brown hair's natural narrow eyes looked oddly wide at the sight of him.</p><p>"LUFFY!" Garp shouts more in shock than anger, he wanted to push him back under his jacket but knew it was too late for that.</p><p>"Lu..." Ace manages to says staring at the child.</p><p>"Well look at the time!" Garp says smiling brightly, "Its time to go!" The old man took off running, throwing his laughing grandson over his shoulder. Luffy takes the straw hat off his grandfather and carefully wrapped his legs around his neck, he places it upon his own head and held onto the old man's head with one hand while the other kept the hat from flying off.</p><p>"Faster faster faster!" Luffy shouts out in delight, he was half-turned watching the pirates chasing them.</p><p>"Having fun Luffy?" Garp shouts back with a laugh of his own, he may be old but he could still keep back the pace with the youngsters.</p><p>Something flew over their heads, sure enough on looking up Garp sees a bluebird.</p><p>"Ohhhh~" Luffy cries out in delight, he held one hand up to touch the flickering flames that were coming off as it came closer.</p><p>"GRAMPS!" Ace roars, seemingly getting faster. Soon he was just behind them.</p><p>"Grandpapa! The <em>evil </em>pirate is going to get us!" Luffy shouts out almost laughing, but these words were causing the fireman to stare in disbelief at him for a moment.</p><p>"Luffy!" Ace screams his brother's name, he felt tears stinging his eyes as he stares at the boy with a straw hat. The familiar owlish blank stare came, blinking at him.</p><p>Luffy breaks out into a wide grin, so wide it forced his eyes to close.</p><p>This time Ace felt the tears fall, however at the speed they were going they rolled over his temples and left a rainbow in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>